


Making a New Friend

by Inuy21



Series: Modern Thedas AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Templars (Dragon Age), and I need them to be friends, i love these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Who knew that eating a cookie in the training room would lead to friendship? Alistair certainly wasn't thinking that when he followed his friends into the gym.





	Making a New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for an August Challenge over on Tumblr. Day 10: An AU
> 
> Just let me have Cullen and Alistair being friends!

Alistair walked into the Templar training gym, dessert still in hand as he had been too busy chatting with his friends. He had no intention of working out with the group, but he had followed them nonetheless. So now he was stuck, sitting with legs crossed and stuffing a giant chocolate chip cookie into his mouth as everyone else around him stretched or started in on weights. 

Perhaps after he was finished he should attempt a small amount of exercise since he was here. It was the right thing to do…right? Taking another bite of the cookie, Alistair let his eyes wander now that his buddies were too focused to talk. He spotted one of the new recruits—Cullen if remembered correctly—soaked in sweat. 

Curly blonde hair was plastered down against his forehead, skin flushed from exertion, and chest still heaving. The kid looked like he was already cooling down after a long session of working out. Alistair scoffed at himself, first for thinking of a man only a year younger than himself as a “kid” and second for not setting a better example. 

Golden brown eyes met Alistair’s darker brown before quickly looking away causing Alistair to furrow his brows and take another bite of the cookie. He chewed on the sugary goodness, his eyes still trained on the younger recruit. The man seemed to become a bit more focused and enthusiastic about his stretching. 

“Hey, Al!” one of his friends called from across the mat they shared. “If you’re gonna eat could you at least take it out of the room.”

Alistair looked down at his half-eaten cookie, then back up with a slight frown. Elis was right it wasn’t fair to be snacking in the training room. His gaze flickered back across the room to the younger recruit; then he shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth. 

Crumbs fell out, making a mess on his shirt and the mat below him. A few of the other guys in the room laughed but the majority remained focused on their exercising. Alistair: always good for a laugh even when no one needed it. That seemed to be his lot in life most days and he had gotten used to it. 

When Alistair looked back at his friend, whose mouth and eyes were wide with shock, he gave his friend a grin. “Done and gone, fair?”

Elis, half-way through a sit-up fell back against the mat. “Maker, Al, that wasn’t what I meant at all. You could have left and enjoyed the rest of it at least.”

Alistair stood up, brushed the crumbs from his shirt then tried to kick the mess from the mat. “I know,” he grumbled. “But you were right. I shouldn’t be eating in here. It isn’t fair to the rest of you.”

“The rest of us?” Elis questioned with feigned hurt. 

With an exasperated sigh, Alistair turned to his friend. “I’m gonna go change,” he muttered before turning to leave. Alistair was almost to the door when he stopped and turned back around, heading toward the younger blonde recruit. “Cullen, right?” he asked as he approached the man who continued to stretch. 

Cullen flicked a glance at the taller man. He couldn’t recall his name, had they been introduced before? Surely he would’ve remembered? “Yeah, that would be me. Is there something you need?” Perhaps another cookie to stuff in your face? Cullen groaned in his head, hating the envy that bubbled up inside him. 

“No…I, uh, damn,” Alistair muttered, scratching at the back of his neck. “Just, never mind.” 

Cullen stopped, watching as the man turned to leave. “What’s your name, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. So how…”

Alistair grinned, laughed, apparently stopping the man in his line of questioning. “No, we haven’t met before, sorry. It’s super weird, huh?” He paused and stuck out his hand. “Alistair, I’ve been with the Templar organization for a little over a year now.” He shrugged after Cullen had shaken his hand. “I try to know everyone even if I haven’t met them.” 

Cullen’s eyes went a little wide, mouth dropping open before closing again. “That’s a lot of names to keep up with,” he said, quite impressed.

“Oh!” Alistair laughed, waving his hands at the misunderstanding. “I just meant the Templars I work with and around, not, ya know, the entire system.”

Cullen chuckled nervously, a hand reaching up to rub at his neck. “Oh, right, that would, uh, make more sense, huh?” That was still a lot of names, though. 

“Right?” Alistair’s laughter died down. “Look, I, uh, just wanted to say that I admire your dedication. You seem to always be on top of things. Focused, ya know?”

A blush rushed up to Cullen’s cheeks. “Thanks.” Was he supposed to compliment back? This was…not what he was expecting. 

“Do you have any tips? I have to admit it’s hard for me to stay focused on training and I could really use some pointers.”

Laughter erupted from Cullen, bending him over as he held his stomach. “You just shoved an entire cookie in your mouth and you need motivation to do a bit of exercising?” Cullen chortled, snorting a little before he could calm himself. 

“Half a cookie,” Alistair grumbled as he swept a hand through his hair, a little embarrassed. 

“Ah, right you are, sorry,” Cullen managed a sincere apology. “Look, if you can devour cookies like that on a daily basis and still maintain a healthy body, then I think you’re doing okay, but if you really want help then why not ask your friends?”

Alistair shrugged. “I mean they’re not exactly the helping type. They usually think I’m just pulling their legs for one reason or another if I ask them anything,” he answered. “So, I was thinking, if you didn’t mind, that is because you seem really dedicated that I thought maybe I could join you.”

“Oh!” Cullen gasped in surprise. “I, um, I guess. I don’t know how much help I’ll be,” he laughed a little, “but if you’re looking for a coach I suppose I could find the time.”

“Awesome! I would really appreciate it if you would, and, uh, maybe I could buy you a meal in return or something?” Alistair gave a small shrug, a smile still curving his lips in hopes that he wasn’t coming off too creepy or forward. 

Cullen looked at the other Templar in surprise and a bit of curiosity. “Hey, it’s no problem, really. Though I could really go for one of those cookies, if you’re offering,” he suggested with a huff of laughter. 

Alistair laughed, his smile turning a bit crooked. “Oh man, they’re so good! If you’re wrapping up your session I’ll buy you one now and we can work out a schedule.”

Cullen gave the man half a shrug as he turned to grab his towel and water bottle. “Maker knows I don’t need it, but I’m a very weak man when it comes to sweets,” he babbled unintentionally then blushed because of the voiced confession. 

Alistair zipped his lips and locked them, a smirk tugging at one corner. “You’re secret is safe with me, coach.” A moment of friendly laughter passed between them. “And, hey, if you need to stay away from sweets then I understand. I just,” he started with a shrug, “thought that if I was taking up your time then you should at least be paid for it.”

“No, no. It’s, uh, fine. I just need to watch my intake is all.” Cullen tipped his head toward the door. “But I don’t mind indulging every once in a while,” he said with a smirk as they both started walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
